Hive
Hive was a parasitic Inhuman. As a Mayan, he was one of the first humans to be experimented on by the Kree. Feared by other inhumans, Hive was banished to another world. After his banishment a cult named HYDRA was founded with he sole purpose of Hive Paganism. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "4,722 Hours" ''To be added "Many Heads, One Tale" To be added "Closure" To be added "Maveth" To be added "Bouncing Back" To be added "The Inside Man" To be added "Parting Shot" To be added "Spacetime" To be added "Paradise Lost" To be added "The Team" To be added "The Singularity" To be added "Failed Experiments" To be added "Emancipation" To be added "Absolution" To be added "Ascension" To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Environmental Manipulation:' Hive is able to both create wind and sandstorms upon Maveth as well as widening chasms. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' When he was shot with many bullets and a rocket projectile to his left shoulder, he healed instantaneously. When Quake caused extensive internal injuries using her powers, he regenerated within a few moments. He was also unaffected by Quake stabbing him multiple times on his chest. *'Superhuman Strength:' He was able to combat Kree reapers and eventually overpower one of them as well. *'Metamorphosis:' He was able to morph into his true form & back into his Grant Ward form willingly. *'Parasites Control:' He was able to generate & control an a small army of parasites found on his host body. He was able to use them to absorb the tissue, and vitality of his victims in order to restore his host's vitality. However, after absorbing Kree tissue, it restored his full power, giving him passive regenerative abilities. He was even able to kill Stephanie Malick from inside her own body, by infecting her with parasites straight through her mouth while kissing her. **'Mind Control:' By latching his parasites upon an Inhuman, he can bend their will and make them addicted to following his commands. *'Body Possession:' Hive has the ability to possess people after infesting the bodies of the dead and using them as vessels for which it can perform basic actions. Hive possessed Taylor and attacked Will Daniels, while also forcing Austin and Brubaker to commit suicide. Later, Hive possessed the corpse of an astronaut to try and fool Jemma Simmons, then possessed Daniels' corpse to try and trick Leo Fitz into letting him leave the planet. Hive can apparently also halt or slow the natural decomposition of a host body, given that it had been inhabiting Daniels' body for months. Hive also appears to have access to all of the hosts' memories and behavior, as he was able to successfully imitate Daniels during its earlier encounter with Fitz and relay information about Daniels' time with Simmons. Will explained that Hive makes people go "insane". **'Superhuman Longevity:' Hive's ability to inhabit the bodies of others has enabled it to survive for centuries. Relationships *Will Daniels - Enemy, victim and host; deceased. *Jemma Simmons - Enemy. *Leo Fitz - Enemy. *Austin - Victim; deceased. *Brubaker - Victim; deceased. *Taylor - Victim; deceased. *Lord Manzini - Victim; deceased. *HYDRA - Allies and worshippers. *Gideon Malick - Ally. *Stephanie Malick - Ally turned victim; deceased. *Grant Ward - Host. *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Enemies. *Lash - Enemy. *Phil Coulson - Enemy. *Daisy Johnson - Enemy turned ally. *R. Giyera - Ally. *James/Hellfire - Ally. *Holden Radcliffe - Captive. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Dillon Casey, Brett Dalton and Jason Glover ***Season 3 ****"4,722 Hours" (First appearance) ****"Many Heads, One Tale" (Mentioned only) ****"Closure" (Mentioned only) ****"Maveth" - Dillon Casey (Host), Brett Dalton (Host) ****"Bouncing Back" ****"The Inside Man" ****"Parting Shot" (Mentioned only) ****"Spacetime" ****"Paradise Lost" ****"The Team" ****"The Singularity" ****"Failed Experiments" - Jason Glover (Original form) ****"Emancipation" ****"Absolution" ****"Ascension" ***Season 4 ****"Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire" (Mentioned only) ****"BOOM" (Mentioned only) ****"Identity and Change" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Hive was created by HYDRA and is an enemy of the Secret Warriors. The MCU version of Hive retains most of the comic book characters abilities, but with a slight alteration in its origins. *Hive's real name is unknown, but before earning the name Hive, he was referred to as Alveus, the ancient Latin word for Reservoir. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "4,722 Hours" It_Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D..jpg File:It_disguised_as_astronaut.png Will Sun.png "Maveth" It-Parasite.png|Hive as a parasite leaving Will Daniels body. Ward_as_It's_host.png|Hive in Grant Ward's body. "Bouncing Back" Hive_Grant_Ward_AoS_Bouncing_Back.jpg Hive_Grant_Ward_AoS_Bouncing_Back_02.jpg "The Inside Man" ''To be added "Spacetime" To be added "Paradise Lost" AoS-S3-E16-01.jpg "The Singularity" AoS-S3-E18-05.jpg AoS-S3-E18-06.jpg AoS-S3-E18-07.jpg AoS-S3-E18-08.jpg "Failed Experiments" AoS-S3-E19-02.jpg AoS-S3-E19-03.jpg AoS-S3-E19-06.jpg "Emancipation" AoS-S3-E20-03.png "Absolution" AoS-S3-E21-01.png "Ascension" Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (1).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (2).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (3).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (4).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (5).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (6).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (7).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (8).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (9).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (10).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (11).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (12).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (13).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (14).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (15).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (16).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (17).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (18).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (19).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (20).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (21).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (22).JPG Hive Agents of SHIELD S03 E22 (24).JPG Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:HYDRA agents Category:Villains Category:Inhumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Shapeshifting Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Mind Control Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased